Aurelia Stryker
Aurelia Stryker is a woman of relatively unknown origin that has according to her observed the rise of Purple Phoenix and its slow decline its suffered due to internal strife. Her origins are from a village in Fiore that has no name, nor beginning she refers to it as her previous home. She was raised and trained there until she reached maturity and left, with no desire to ever return, but she sends letters there regardless. She traveled the world searching for a place to fit, resonating her search around Fiore and observed a young teen known as Alden Virkov who regaled her with tales of Fairy tail and even protected him from a corrupt rune knight who was exposed due to lazy security of an individual of interest he was guarding. She disappeared for a period of years before returning to observe Purple Phoenix relocating its guild base to Verdent. After a violent run in with Vivian Ivy She left but not without helping a black haired rune knight get into a rune protected cave for a Jupiter Cannon. Appearance In terms of appearance, Aurelia has the visage of a beautiful young lady in her early 20's, possessing a unique type of garments not commonly seen in Earth Land. Aurelia's most alluring feature can be found in her snow white hair, naturally reaching the lower end of her back; kept in a wild style, her hair is mostly covered up by her hat, with the only notable features being some strands being parted in the form of two spikey strands that intersect with one another and the other two lean out to her sides. Much like her hair, her eyebrows and eyelashes resemble the same color. Her most memorable quality however can be found in her deep, penetrating gaze, with her eyes possessing an unnaturaly beautiful orange colored hue with a shade of black making up the outer sides of the iris. Aurelia wears a custom-made hat designed in the same fashion as cat ears, with a notable four-sided green clover attached at the farthest end of his hat's right ear. Being several inches longer than traditional attire, the hat possesses a white and black color scheme, with a white outlining marking the surface of the front with two black circular indents placed evenly on both sides and a cisuclar curve pressed down the middle of the ears. On the front of her hat, a visor is below found, with the entirety of the hat being held in place by a white leather strap located at the back, held with a bright yellow buckle. What would normally be revealing garments, they are generally conceald with a long ivory coat (or cloak) with a length that reaches the lower end of her slender legs. The collar of the coat has a black lining along the edges that seperate into two collars overalpping into each other, with a golden button sewn along the lower edges. Along the shoulder paddings on her cloak, a bright green hue pattern can be seen, being put in place with an additional black outlining that centers around a pair of black circular buckles found along the upper torso of the jacket. The most interesting characteristic of her cloak can be found in the red interior that makes up the inner cloak and fang-like teeth located along the skirt that are neatly seperated. Along her neck is what appears to be a green collar leaf that neatly conceals her neck and ties around her cloak, holding it all together with black laces. In terms of actual attire, Aurelia uses what can be considered to be very revealing choice of clothes, primarily consisting of nothing but a few pieces of clothes. Around her chest, Aurelia uses white leather straps to hold her breasts together, with gold outlining placed over the edges of the strap and two golden wires extending to the center, holding them together with a golden circular medallion with a smaller indentation placed inside. Down along her abdomen, the same stylized straps can be found obscuding her stomach, with the only notable difference being the slight increase in size of the medallion. Along her wrists, Aurelia has a pair of white ribbons tied in the form of an "X" shaped cross, with a golden medllion tying them down the middle along her wrists, using matching sets on both of her hands. As to what she uses for her waist, Aurelia wears extremely trimmed short shorts that are white in color and have a "V" chip along the center. Much like her torso, Aurelia uses the same style of ribbon tying along her tender thighs, using one on each leg. Her most notable trait can be found in her refusal to use any type of footwear, seeming to prefer going barefoot with nothing but a white and black band tied under the bridge of her feet, bearing a unique symbol emblazoned on the surface. Of all the characteristics that she has, all fail in comparison to the twin blades she has hoisted along her sides, each being held in place by floating orbs with large humanistic teeth, wings, and black symbol tattoos etched along the surface of their heads, with the only notable difference between the two being that the one on her left is white and the one on her right is black. The swords in particular bear a striking resemblance to traditional japanese katanas, with the only difference being the sheer size and intricate design they have, almost outsizing her own body in terms of length. Much like a samurai sword, the sword has its very own sheath, being mostly black in color, the lower end begins to curve out as it begins to move up to the base, with the complete lower half being white in color and having a large triangular hole indented along side it. The sheath has a variety of green translucent marking etched along the length of it, spreading along the lower side. Shortly after the sheath, a large guard is visible, with the upper surface covered with a white metallic plate and the underside remaining a bright shde of gold, all held together with four circular bolts. Although a weapon, the handle alone is massive in size and width, being mostly black in color save for the golden buttcap, held in place with two black screws underneath and a hexagonal imprint with a single circle pin placed near the cap. Along the handle are what appear to be five metallic bars which serve as the sword's braid, with the most interesting property being some kind of incription found in the last bar near the farthest end. Personality Aurelia Stryker is a very serious woman, with rather unique views on the world and its people. She follows a sort of warrior code that was as she claims, was practically drilled into her from birth to the time she left her village, its like a military code she follows to help her decide how to act in certain situations, and helps her maintain a constant calm attitude. Despite how it sounds its actually not as strict as one would think with only one rule affecting actions she takes. This rule is always strive to do good, protect the innocent, be honorable, and most importantly punish the wicked. This has helped her reputation as someone who protects the innocent from darkness earning her the reputation of Exalted Crusader, a woman of well renown who is always happy to protect the innocent from the wicked. She notably has trouble acting casually, and has a hard time letting her guard down around people, for one she has a hard time smiling, usually when she does smile its more scary then happy looking, with an almost animalistic grin to it which is common sight during fights she's in, While she has made efforts to smile normally its still a work in progress. One of her more liked trait is her lack of shame, due to the outfit she commonly wears it often is very eyecatchy due to its revealing nature. This isn't a problem in her eyes except the times she assumes the stares are hostile and attacks. She also is very fond of animals especially cats due to her hat. She is kind, compassionate, and protective of those who cannot protect themselves, even going as far as to stake her own life to protect the innocent. She notably dislikes spicy foods due to how spicy they are on her tongue. She does possess a sort of social weakness, as for the longest time living in a serious military warrior clan has left her very inexperienced in terms of being casual and forming relationships with people, often appearing emotionless because of it. She came to realize this flaw due to a teenage Alden Virkov and Baron Rytika who helped her out by at least showing her the difference between a serious situation and a casual one and taught her ways to at least appear more approachable when in more peaceful areas. Her tastes are also noted to be very yuri to describe it in as few words as possible. She is also notably not one to decline a challenge or fight when offered, as one of her warrior tenants dictate that a challenge must be answered but may be declined if the cost of defeat is too illogical or too insane to be done. Another of her tenants states that a lack of conflict breads weakness, to fulfill this tenant Aurelia is known to spar, or train either by herself or with others as in her mind steel sharpens steel. She is also known to do what she calls rites before and after particular events, a custom of where she grew up that she follows to remember home. Synopsis History Aurelia Stryker being well renown for protecting towns and villages from attacks by both dark guilds, and bandits has gained a rather positive reception by the people of fiore. She has at least 3 well known stories regarding her that has made headlines in newspaper articles, one such event was when she fought off an entire bandit group that were trying to attack a town, not allowing a single bandit to even get into the town. The second well known incident was her attack on a dark guild that was gathering to raze a village to the ground, after defeating the entire gathered group she turned them into the rune knights. Finally her most recent tale was the time she stopped a bandit attack with her mere presence alone, she walked out of the town slammed her Reformed Crusaders into the ground then struck a scary face intimidating the group enough for them to book it and run away. Equipment Reformed Crusaders- Aurelia's two most signature weapons 2 grand great-swords she calls her Reformed Crusaders, she was given these as a gift as she left her home village, her family crafted them specifically for her. These swords are incredibly powerful, given their immense size and length they carry immense power in each swing of them, almost like a Crusader fighting with her all for the beliefs she carries. They also possess a deceitful appearance, the entire sword is the sheath hilt included, a seal preventing the blade from emerging from the sword. In its normal state they are the equivalent of powerful bladed edge only possessing a sharp edge when boosted by magic, when Aurelia activates the sword the blades emerge from the sword allowing her to use the full power of the Reformed Crusaders. The weapons possess the ability to absorb ethernano, and the absorbed ethernano goes to either her, or the two bat like orbs that carry it they tend to fly away when they sense danger allowing Aurelia to control the blades herself. She describes the orbs as the Crusaders caretakers often feeding themselves off the ambient ethernano they absorb from the area. These weapons have one critical flaw their size and weight make them very unwieldy, while Aurelia has no problem wielding one of them normally, wielding two with just one hand is much more of a challenge then just wielding one with both her hands. She has found a suitable counter to this issue with magic by controlling the blades with magic telekinetically she does not have to worry about wielding them instead fighting alongside them in combination with them and her own martial art and magic. *'Combined Mode'-Aurelia can combine both of her great-swords together at the hilt combining their power in a dangerous double bladed mode. Utilizing this mode offsets her inability to wield both swords using one hand by combining them at the hilt allowing her to wields the Reformed Crusaders at their peak strength. *'Bat Familiars'-Aurelia is usually accompanied by 2 bat like orbs she refers to as a sort of familiar. Their exact nature is unknown but they are shown to be quite strong capable of lifting Aurelia's Reformed Crusaders swords using their mouths. They are also noted to be quite durable with a very strong regenerative ability allowing them to survive injuries. Despite its strength and durability they do not assist Aurelia in combat, merely acting as scouts and sensing nearby threats flying away to safety at the first sign of danger. They are quite loyal creatures despite their cowardly nature often returning to Aurelia as soon as any immediate danger has passed. They can also combine into a single creature granting it the ability to speak and its usually combined when its eating food, preferring meat as its source of sustenance. Magic & Abilities Immense Magical Powers- Aurelia has substantial capacity along with what can only be described as a near limitless pool of ethernano to call upon, its almost inhuman the capacity she possesses. She is also noted by rune knights that have scouted her to at least potentially be at guild ace level but this isn't entirely clear as of yet. *Second Origin Activation- when her already immense magical power isn't enough she can activate her Second Origin Allowing her to tap into more power. She obtained it when an unknown arc of time user helped her out by unlocking it, placing it under a pact that she can activate to access the power hidden away by it in her second origin. Enhanced Speed & Strength- Aurelia is well known for her speed and mobility, her speed is very quick, capable of going from one side of town to the next side of town in a few minutes. Her speed is often augmented by magic allowing her to quickly cover a lot of ground with not much wasted effort. Her strength is also incredible as well capable of carrying both her swords without the use of magic. Her strikes too have been known to level walls as well as steel shields with just a few well placed strikes. *Reduced Earth- is a basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. Immense Endurance- Aurelia's endurance and defense are quite incredible assets all by themselves as well. She is known to be able to take quite a number of punches before going down. Her stamina too is hard to pinpoint an exact limit she just springs back up after a knockout and continues like it was just a mild inconvenience. While impressive it does not mean she is invincible and if she sustains too many injuries even with her immense will and stamina she would be hard pressed to get up. As credit to her endurance many mages that have sparred with her describe fighting her to be akin to trying to win a fist fight with an armored suit, often describing her as the armored samurai despite her lack of clothing and armor. She also has a sort of defense against the elements due to years of training in the harsh winters, and despair inducing desert heats, she has trained to be able to withstand the elements to a degree against temperatures but this is in no way a perfect defense as her lack of clothing has caused her issues in a blizzard environment before. Enhanced Reflexes- Aurelia can be known to be quite quick on her feet when the time is right, even going far and beyond human limitations dodging sword strikes within mere seconds before they make contact, even going as far as dodging multiple attacks at the same time with a level of precision that could only be described as insane. Her flexibility is also quite impressive and due to her training is quite capable of predicting strikes that come at her in seconds of them connecting. Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant- Aurelia is quite dangerous in hand to hand combat, with her speed and strength she is well known for her mastery of hand to hand combat as well as her skilled nature with her weapons. If her opponent is not paying attention they could suffer sever damages to their being as a result. Her martial art is famous for its river like nature, and its hurricane like strength. She views her body as an extension of an overarching blade that lies within her, carving through her opponents defenses with quick blade like thrusts into her opponents guard. Master Sword User- Aurelia is incredibly skilled at wielding swords, of various shapes and sizes. With her sword magic she can create swords out of thin air to support her Reformed Crusaders as they swing at her enemies often overwhelming them in a sea of blades. She has been known to repel many sword wielding foes with blades of her own and without them demonstrating an understanding of the art of swordsmanship understanding the flaws various blade types can have but also their strength. Keen Intelligence- Aurelia possesses a keen strategic mind she can formulate great plans of action to defeat her opponents with quick efficiency. She uses her intellect well to see how things function how they work, and how they could break if she ever so needed to destroy things. Her strategies are intricate and often have multiple layers to them and utilizing them can be very effective in concept. Her intelligence is not to be underestimated not for a second. Sword Magic- The user starts by channeling Eternano directly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediately ejected from the blade, allowing the unstability, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *Sword Pressure- When performing the Sword Pressure technique, the user swings forward with their sword, swinging the blade so swiftly that it seems that the user is able to utilize air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which the user launches at foes; sending it through the air towards the user's enemy. It is a powerful blade of pressure that appears as faint ripples of wind that is launched towards the foe at high speeds; this attack enables the user to assault things which are out of their sword's range, sending slashes which fly through the air itself; and can even remain floating in it until the right moment to slash. The person struck by the sword pressure is assaulted by countless invisible blades which happens so fast that they would normally be unable to properly react in time, carving up their body. Also, the strong wind power will blow away all incoming projectile weapons and will even make the opponent unable to stay on their feet; this technique possesses enough power to slice down many trees in a forest. This technique can deflect both physical and sound wave attacks and attack at the same time, making it both an offensive and defensive technique. These blades of wind possess incredible range and devastating power; and at its highest level of mastery, the sword pressure is capable of cutting through barriers of magical energy; and they can even remain floating within the air until the right minute to slash. *'Sword Armory'- This spell allows Aurelia to create and control swords she creates from thin air, whether they are in her hand or not. With this spell she is never truly disarmed of a weapon. The spell itself is very simple with the only difficult part being is proper channeling of ethernano into the sword to create a strong and worthy blade for combat. *'Blade Kenpo'- This spell allows Aurelia to use her own body as a blade by coating her hands of legs in an aura that acts like a blade allowing her to clash with swords using her own body without much risk of getting cut. The only real problem with this spell is that if she is not careful she could land a fatal wound of her opponent by using it abruptly without the need for it. *'Blade Strengthening'- This spell allows Aurelia to strengthen the blades she uses in combat to bring them to their fullest potential and use them in combat. She has most often used this spell in combination with her Sword Armory spell to bring a blade to its maximum strength and protect her blades from breaking while in combat. Telekinesis- It is a type of Magic that allows the user to move physical objects and substances with their mind. This is done by manipulating the Eternano from both within the Mage and from without the Mage (the ambient Eternano). The process can be quickly and easily described as "visualizing" the movement of the matter that the Mage wishes to manipulate. Basic level use of this Magic is categorized as Macro-telekinesis and more advanced levels of this Magic can be categorized as Micro-telekinesis. The most skilled users of this magic have been thought to possess other magic's, due to the nature of Telekinesis. Macro-telekinesis, of course, refers to the movement of larger objects like people, furniture, weapons and plants and earth. Skilled use of Macro-telekinesis has been mistaken for other magic's, such as Earth Magic or Plant Magic, however only as far as a beginner in said magic. The skilled use of Macro-telekinesis could also be mistaken for a single Wind Magic spell as the user could cause themselves to levitate and fly. *'Levitation'- Aurelia using her telekinesis levitates either herself, objects, or even her opponents to float in the air for an extended period of time. *'Impact Strengthening'- Aurelia using her telekinesis empowers her body with an additional strength that boosts her strength and thus the impact her physical attacks can have on a person. Reflector- Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal, and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Reflector appears to be a very powerful form of Magic, with even Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, praising it. *'Distort Blade'- By manipulating air with their Reflector, the user can generate blades formed of air, which can be utilized as a ranged attack by sending them flying towards a target. The generated slicing waves can vary in size and numbers, ranging from ones a small as a few inches; to larger ones capable of leaving long slashes on massive opponents. By waving one of their hands diagonally before themselves, the user can also generate a much larger slash, which is strong enough to easily slice through several stone buildings, cutting them to pieces. *'Distort Shield'- Before an incoming attack can reach them, the user twists it, distorting its trajectory and sending it elsewhere, thus remaining unscathed. The user can perform this spell without so much as a single movement, and, by affecting the area around their person, can flawlessly shield themselves from large barrages of fast-moving attacks, which can even be redirected to be sent back to the one who employed them. A master of this technique can even utilize it to reflexively distort incoming attacks while asleep. However, when the user is employing their refraction powers on the area surrounding them, they're incapable of using them elsewhere, and vice versa. Thus, when another area is being targeted, the user cannot properly shield themselves. *'Invisibility'- Not really a spell but more so an ability. By distorting the light around themselves, the user is capable of hiding away their body, effectively vanishing from sight in a blueish flash and then becoming invisible, something which allows them to move around unnoticed. While in such form, the user also shown capable of levitating in the air, rapidly appearing and disappearing from sight as if he was teleporting. However, it should be noted that perceptive Eye Magic such as Heaven's Eye can still spot hidden users. *'Spiral Restraints'- Aurelia uses her reflector magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, cut, and suffocate them, as a method of restraining them. She usually uses this to restrict her opponents movements as they attempt to dodge so they get tripped up in their own clothing. Illusion Magic- A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing the caster to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages of the Ten Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. The user can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. The Magic has quite a large range, as seen when Ivan Dreyar was able to trick the entirety of the Grand Magic Games audience into seeing a false fight between him and Laxus Dreyar, as well as hide him and the other Raven Tail Mages. *'Misdirection'- This spell uses Aurelia's illusion magic to show false information during a fight, for example during a sword fight she would use the spell to show her dodge to the left, when in reality she dodged to the right opening a blind spot if her opponent doesn't notice the trick fast enough. This spell is noted to be very wide ranged in potential in use, but generally its used to misinform her opponent in a way that hopefully isn't noticed until it is too late. *'Crusaders March'- Using her Illusion magic Aurelia would create a large number of clone images of herself all identical aside from 2 things. They would appear wielding a normal sized Katana and wear a mask of sorts over their faces. If Aurelia wished she too could utilize an illusion mask to further deceive her opponent into believing they were facing off against a larger number of foes. While the swords they are wielding are illusions Aurelia can create swords and control them telekinetically to add to the supposed validity of the crusaders marching against them. *'Masked Approach'- Using illusion magic Aurelia creates a mist that limits her opponents field of vision that is only visible to her opponents, herself and allies aren't effected by the illusion. Chain Magic- This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.).However, these chains are breakable as seen when Erza broke them using her sword to free Natsu. Hades can use this Magic in conjunction with his Amaterasu Seals and Bullet Magic. *'Bladed Chains'- Using her chain magic she creates two bladed chains that act as whips to extend her range and slash at her enemies from a distance. These chains can vary in length but are universally sharp and fast moving allowing Aurelia to always be able to reach her opponents despite any distance put between them. *'Chain Cuffs'- Creating chains and cuffs using her magic Aurelia can attach cuffs onto a person's arm creating a sort of invisible tether to her allowing her to pull on the tether to either unbalance her opponents movements or to bring them closer to her. This has failed before as it primarily relies on Aurelia being physically stronger then her opponents for it to work effectively, if the opponent Aurelia is facing is equal or has greater physical strength then she does then the chained tethering will have no effect or an opposite effect for her. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Ramlethal Valentine from Guilty Gears *The user Comicmaster helped create the appearance section. Category:Gruntmaster26 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Martial Artist Category:Swordwoman Category:Kairos Flight